Bright Lights, Sin City
by Melissande
Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Right? Join John, Lita, Maria, Mickie, Randy and Carlito as they find out if that statement is true.


Bright Lights, Sin City

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I only own the idea of the story nothing else is mine.

Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas right?

Pairings: Lita/Cena, Maria/Orton, Mickie/Carlito

-X-

"Aw come on Li, you know you can't wait for the plane to touch down in Vegas so you can gamble."

"Sure, Maria and I am going to sign us all up for show girl lessons as well."

"See! That's the spirit." The golden brown haired diva said with a smile from her seat to the left of Lita in the row the divas occupied. Maria hummed to herself not noticing when Lita rolled her eyes, which caused the third member of their party, Mickie James to laugh.

"Yeah Li, I'm sure the lessons will come in handy for you the next time you have to be the arm piece for Edge."

"Oh yeah. The next time he faces off against an ECW guy, I can stand in the middle of the ring and dance and strip and pretend to be Candice. Yeah. Sounds like a good time to me."

"Hey, King will enjoy it." Mickie said laughing once more at the red headed valet's expression.

"Don't worry Li I'm sure you'll be back in the Women's Division once it quits centering on Trish and all things Trish." Mickie said a little bitterly. Yeah she'd won the championship, but now she still had to feud with the blonde who wanted to be the Queen of Queens. In Mickie's opinion, Lita deserved that title, not only for being the Extreme Diva, but also for battling back from a broken neck.

"It will all work out Li." Maria said being her ever cheerful and reassuring self.

"Sure, we'll I am supposed to turn on the blonde idiot soon, but creative has yet to tell me who I am going to be paired with. Stephanie personally told me that she would tell me as soon as they figured it out and that the story line would begin as soon as we got back from out little break."

"Good. They're pairing me with Carlito on screen to try and get him over as face."

"Oh really? And how does your boyfriend feel about that?"

"Randy doesn't care. He thinks Carlos is harmless and nice so it's cool for me."

"Okay girls enough shop talk. Let's think about what all we're going to do when we get to Vegas!" Mickie said in an effort to get the girls to focus on their little break.

-X-

On another flight to Vegas…

"So lemme get this." John Cena said as he sat on one side of Randy Orton on a flight bound for Las Vegas, NV, where he, Orton and Carlos Colon better known as Carlito were going to enjoy themselves.

"You know that ya girl is headin' to Vegas, but ya don't tell her tha' you are?"

Orton just nodded his head and Cena just shook his.

Carlito, who was eating an apple, opened his mouth to enter the conversation.

"Tha's not a cool way to treat a nice girl like Maria. Not cool at all."

"Whatever Carlos I didn't ask you."

"Hey man don't jump on me, but ya know she's gonna wanna beat ya ass when she finds out you're tricking her."

"No she won't. You see your room is next to hers and the girls and well we all know I'm going to end up in hers. It's my way of being romantic."

"How is sharing a room romantic?"

"Well, Cena, allow the Lady Killer Randall Keith Orton to enlighten you. You and Carlos have a room on the same floor as the ones reserved by Lita Dumas, Mickie James, and one Maria Kanellis. But what my lovely girlfriend does not know is that I have cancelled her room reservation and reserved a suite for her and myself that has a nice view of the Strip and a large bath tub I mean for us to use."

"So ya gonna seduce her for sex?"

"Yea--, No, doffus I am being romantic because it's the anniversary of our first date, but I am sure she doesn't remember that, but it will be sweet and sexy because I do. And well I will get many benefits for being thought of as sweet, sexy and thoughtful."

"Good plan." Carlos said nodding his head and taking another bite of his apple.

"Good plan to get ya girl into bed, Randall, pretty boy Orton, but what 'bout Carlos and I? Wha' we supposed to do?"

"Well you could join us…it'd be a first for me…"

"Gross man, real gross."

"I'm kidding. You and Carlos here can hang out with Lita and Mickie. Keep them preoccupied so they won't realize I am interrupting the whole female bonding thing they are supposed to have going."

John just shook his head. The things men did to get some sex, almost made John glad he was single, almost.

-X-

Both planes landed at McCarran International Airport within fifteen minutes of one another. The occupants of both planes not knowing the other WWE superstars were there until a run-in at baggage claim.

Mickie and Maria had both collected their bags and were sitting down while Lita searched for hers.

"Excuse me, that's mine!" Lita said reaching out to take a hold of a black suitcase that she knew was her's, but someone else seemed to think it wasn't.

"Sorry, but no it's not." The man said.

They both reached out at the same time and were about to argue when they both looked up and saw a familiar face.

"John!"

"Lita!"

They both said at the same time, causing many to look at them in agitation wanting them to move so others could collect their luggage.

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked the tall brown haired man.

"Well, umm, I'm here on vacation with some people." 

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Who?" Lita asked but saw it was unnecessary as at that moment an Afro-haired Puerto Rican walked up to them, eating an apple followed by Mickie James and the now attached at the hip couple of Randy Orton and Maria Kanellis.

"Here with some people huh?" Lita asked looking at a sheepish John Cena.

"Hey I didn't lie."

"No you didn't."

"So question who's idea was it for the three stooges to crash our girl's vacation?" Lita asked looking at Maria, who shrugged, then to Carlos and John who both coughing pointed in Orton's direction.

Maria decided to defuse the situation.

"Who cares who's idea it was? We get the added bonus of having three of the hottest guys on our vacation with us! So let's make the best of it."

Everyone nodded, then gathered up their baggage and made their ways to the awaiting car rentals and the Mandalay Bay Resort and Casino to enjoy the bright lights of sin city.

-X-

Okay so that was really short, but eh. So random idea I had. Lots more fun is supposed to come, that is if anyone wants to read more. So tell me what ya think. Mel


End file.
